Legacy of Leon
by paradox purgatory
Summary: Of demons and heroes, an epic tale unfold behind the seal in a boy's heart. The boy is similar to Naoruto and their stories will intertwine.. please read and reveiw.


Hey, this is my first story so if you hate it oh well you don't have to read any more that I would happen to post. This is only Naruto-Based, as in it in placed within the Naruto time-frame and world. I don't own any of this stuff that pertains Naruto or any of its complements. So you can not sue me for any stuff I write.Oh and by the way this is a story about a ninja who dreams of being the best in the world. Well enough chat let me get on with the story

Legacy of Leon: The Demon in the Eyes of a Dragon

Prologue….

I suppose that I should start at the very beginning, before Leon got the title of demon in the Eyes of a Dragon. It all started in the Village hidden in Inferno, during a time of great peace across the lands. It was on an ordinary February day, the village folk where about business as usual, and calm was about the village. From the sight of things, it looked like an ordinary place where people lived in peace. The Ninja Academy overlooked the town as it set upon a high cliff like a silent guardian. No one knew that soon it would to become a day of days, a scar in the hearts of the simple folk that lived in the village and the Apprentice ninja training in the academy. Earlier that morning, at the foot of the great gateway into the village is where this event began...

"Sikurea, will you please do a task for me?" asked a man clad in the traditional ninja robes. A small woman, roughly the age of 17 with blonde hair and dark blue eyes, looked up to answer the man. "Of course mister Reo, What's my task to be?" she said with a joyful smile on her face. "Will you please go to the river and get me some river stones to sharpen my blades with? Their getting a tab bit dull, oh and don't call me mister Reo my name is Crogait." said the man now returning the friendly smile form Sikurea. "Yes, sir", She said with a slight giggle, "I'll do whatever you ask!" and she ran off to the Gate to complete his request. Crogait let out a sigh,"What am I gonna do with that girl? Hm, oh well I got to get back to the academy." As Sikurea hurried out the front Gate, blushing red the whole way out, she said to her self, "Ahh, Crogait one day you will be mine to have.", but when she opened the door to rush out, she heard a piercing cry of a baby. Sikurea screamed and quickly closed the gate, caught off guard by the recent lapse in concentration. "Oh, a baby! Wonder who it belongs to..." she reached down and picked the baby up and immediately it stopped crying and looked at Sikurea with big puppy dog eyes. "Well hello! What are you doing here by yourself?" she closed the gate and turned to go to the river. As she stood by the river collecting stones, the baby rolled out of her arms and attempted to pick a rock up. "Awww, that's cute. Do you want to help me she said?" The baby threw the rock it had succeeded in picking up at Sikurea and hit her between the eyes. "Owww, that hurt! And I thought you were being kind." Done collecting stones for her would-be-lover, she headed back to the village. As she opened the gate a sight befell her eyes, circling over the village was a strange object. Too big to be a bird, Sikurea thought. The cold realization of what it was hit her in an instant as the object started a nose-dive towards the village. At once Sikurea opened the gate and rushed inside. "Look up!" she shouted, but it was in vain. A large crash shook the whole town as the object slammed straight into the earth. Out of the crater, caused by the impact, emerged a huge pair of black leathery wings. Suddenly, Fire bellowed out of the crater, and after the fire subsided the horror began to unfold. A giant Black Dragon emerged into the streets and stood in mock silence for a moment before letting out a defiant roar to break the silence of the village, and then the genocide began. The beast breathed in and let out a chasm of inferno. The people screamed in helplessness as their friends and family where burned to ashes in the onslaught of the Dragon. Sikurea held the baby tight as she ran for the first place that she thought of, the Ninja Academy. As she came to the door running past many ninja heading to the city center to try and face the dragon, "Crogait, help!" she shouted, but Crogait had already gone to help with the ninjas fighting the dragon in the city center. The Academy was empty, what experienced ninja there was, had gone the help with the battle. The trainee Ninja had gone home to protect what they had, if any was left. Sikurea started then to go to the commotion in the village. The whole scene unfolded as she ran down a crowded street towards the demon. When see arrived, she saw that the efforts made by the villagers or the ninja did nothing to subdue the demon of flame. It still raged trough them all with very little effort to block the attacking ninja. Then she saw Crogait, he was attempting to save as many people as possible by protecting the villagers from the onslaught. He rushed from building to building trying to save as many people as possible, as he come to the end of the street he had turned his focus from the people to the dragon. It seemed to Sikurea, that he was the only one keeping a level head about the situation. Suddenly she snapped into reality, she wondered what had struck her attention away from Crogait. Then she realized that she still held the crying baby in her arms. Then something happened, the Dragon seemed to stop his attack. Sikurea thought that the ninja had succeeded in subsided, but then she realized what happened. A man dressed in very dark black robes with patterns of flame on his hood. He slowly walked up the street never taking his gaze off the demon. This was the hokogae, Kurda, every one cleared the way and some watched in amazement as he stared down the dragon. "Crogait! Have you the preparations?" Said Kurda. "No sir, we still need a vessel to seal the dragon into." he answered without hesitation. Then all the sudden, the baby in Sikurea's arms started to cry. Crogait and Kurda looked over and immediately solved their problems. "The child! We must use him before the jujitsu wears off the demon" and with that, Kurda pulled out a long parchment with symbols on it and pressed it to the dragon, then walked over to where Sikurea was and touched the other side to the child. Both started to glow a bright color, then it seemed like the two where merging together. It was over in a flash, the child was left on the ground crying and the demon that was, was gone. The only thing left of the dragon was the destruction and on the baby were three large black scars running parallel on the babes right and left cheeks. "The child is to grow up on it's on, it can stay in the village. We will provide for it until it can do so itself. This child is destin for great, or terrible things" , Said Kurda.

And that is the story of how Leon was found and made into a living seal for a demon. Leon lived out his youth in the protection of Sikurea. The rest of the village often shunned him and the only friend he has, Sikurea. But this boy was destined for great things, he grew up devoting himself to the study of the way of the ninja. Throughout his days, he trained and worked to build his skills so that one day he could be respected and honored among the people from the Village Hidden in the Inferno.


End file.
